


Warm Trigger Fingers

by allisondraste



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: Dear Fisch,You once talked about Preston's scarf looking extra cozy, and Apollo and Preston holidng hands to keep their fingers warm (and for absolutely no other reason at all ;D), and I personally found that to be very fluffy, adorable, and absolutely artworthy.  So, I decided to draw it!  My friend, you are such a treasure, and I am so happy to know you.  I hope this gift brings a little joy into your life this season!Happy Holidays!Love,Allison
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Male Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Sole Survivor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat II: Electric Boogaloo





	Warm Trigger Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mutantenfisch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutantenfisch/gifts).




End file.
